


3016; Dawn Of the Vampyres

by chvrches



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Romance, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvrches/pseuds/chvrches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 3016. It's been a hundred years since the last presidential election; one hundred years since the vampyres took sole control of our world. With the new president came the New Order.  Due to a ruthless killing spree that was intended to solve the overpopulation of our world, the human population has decreased by staggering proportions, leaving the vampyre kingdom in chaos. No humans, no blood. No blood, means death.  It is for this reason that each noble vampyre is given the right to select a human of their choice- to house and keep as theirs. To feed from and do with them what they please. It is for this reason that young women are being put up for sale by their parents, like cattle. This is the reason families are being torn apart.  This is how Andria Chamberlain wound up in the Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction;

The year is 3016. It's been a hundred years since the last presidential election; one hundred years since the vampyres took control of our world. With the new President came the New Order.

As a public display, President Lockhart slaughtered a young couple on global television. The kings of each country forced their people to watch the horrible display. This is what happens when you disobey the president.

You die.

Due to a ruthless killing spree that was intended to solve the overpopulation of our world, the human population has decreased by staggering proportions, leaving the vampyre kingdom in chaos. No humans, no blood. No blood, means death.

It is for this reason that each noble vampyre is given the right to select a human of their choice- to house and keep as theirs. To feed from and do with them what they please.

It is for this reason that young women are being put up for sale by their parents, like cattle. This is the reason families are being torn apart.

This is how Andria Chamberlain wound up in the Palace, with the very man whom fooled the world into thinking he was for the greater good.


	2. New Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> description

I was thirteen when it happened. When the humans realized they made a grave mistake. The man who claimed to have our best interest at heart was a vindictive liar.

President Lockhart ordered a meeting, forcing all of the television stations to cancel their regularly scheduled programs to televise a cruel show, which the whole world was forced to witness, even the children.

The humans sat before televisions- some for the very first time- and looked on as President Lockhart revealed his deepest secret to the entire world: the existence of vampyres.

"You are now under my control." He had said. "Everything I demand is granted without question. Those who defy me-" he grabbed a young woman, possibly in her late twenties, by the neck, forcefully snapping it before burying his teeth into her throat. "Will end up like her." He wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his blazer.

His first act was simple: kill as many humans as you wish. His reason was the overpopulation. Too many people, too little space. He did not want to run a world where his people are poor and live in filth. He wanted all people- humans- to be equal, much like our ancestors strived for within history.

The Order was fulfilled.

Until it went downhill.

Now that the vampyres were out of the dark, they had been running free and wild, killing millions of innocent humans, before the numbers reached into the billions. The realization of the population decrease reached the Palace.

He then introduced the New Order, just nine years later. In order to survive, the vampyre race depends on a steady population and a reliable source of blood. Each vampyre, being of pure blood or turned, will now be able to purchase a personal feeder; a human to own and live off of.

At the age of twenty-one, a human is no longer free. You are bound to a vampyre. Forever.

I never thought this day would come, but it's here. My twenty first birthday is the beginning of my new life, and the sudden end to the one I've lived for so long.

My name is Andria, and this is my story, perhaps the most astonishing of them all.


	3. Auction House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andria Chamberlain is escorted to Sector 22's Auction House, stationed in her home country of Bulgaria.

Everything's going to be fine, everything's going to be fine, I chant in my head.

My heart crashes in my chest, the thick air gasping through my lips. My palms are sweaty, but I'm freezing cold. My sandals scrape against the cement floor, my eyes gazing down. When my Taker came to escort me from my home, I was obedient. I contained my raging turmoil and held my head high.

I was the sacrifice. My sisters would never have to do what I have been forced to do- and if I hadn't been forced, I still would do it, for it would let them lead happy lives. That's all I allow myself to think about as Liam leads me down the dimly-lit hallways.

The House isn't what I expected; it isn't stingy or ill-kept, but instead it is normal. Or as normal as an auction house could be. Living in Sector 22- formerly known as Bulgaria and it's surrounding allies- my life had been simple. I was thirteen when the New World was created; when President Lockhart unveiled his true intentions, as well as a secret race the humans could only have nightmares about.

For a few decades, we have created fantasizes about the idea of vampires- a world filled with love, lust, and happy endings. The true reality has come and it's far from glamorous.

When The Order was being fulfilled, I recall my father installing security cameras all over out property, setting alarms and bolting every door with thick steel locks before we slept at night. Unfortunately, my father's life was over after The Order was abolished. I wish he could see the world now.

The New Order is meant to fix the depopulation dilemma. President Lockhart was smart enough to realise that he needed a steady population of humans to sustain his people, therefor our health and existence was held sacred, in a way. But we're hauled away from our homes at the beginning of our adult lives- sent to one of 26 Auction Houses stationed, which depend on your sector- to be sold, to an awaiting vampire.

Today it is my turn. The name Andria Chamberlain was meant to stay irrelevant, I had expected a meaningless life. I suppose fate has a way of kicking your ass to the curb.

"If you would please remove your clothes and shoes, please." Liam politely orders, his hand brushing against the small of my back as he leads me into a white-walled room. It's cramped and we're the only souls inside.

I look up at him, lips parted, an uneasy feeling clenching my stomach. He turns around, signaling he won't observe, and I hesitantly remove my shoes and garments. The chilly air clings to my skin and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Take a step into the scanner," he instructs.

I step forward and rest my feet against a mat, a portal scanning me from head to toe.

"Adriana Chamberlain. Age eighteen. Female. Birthplace; Bulgaria. Body weight; one-hundred thirty pounds, seven ounces. Height; five-feet-seven inches. Brown hair, hazel eyes." A systematic voice speaks through speakers in the walls, startling me.

"You may put your clothes back on." Liam says from behind me.

I quickly do as he says, feeling uncomfortable. "This way, Andria." He waves, leading me out of the room.

"What's going to happen to me now?" I whisper, afraid he may be angered by my question.

"We get you to the Examination Room." 

***

Liam leads me through large white doors, holding it open for me. I mumble a thank you and he simply nods. He's far more gentle and kind than I thought a vampire would be, especially considering his place in The Rank.

I know better than to expect the rest to be as soft as Liam though, for he is most likely the only exception. The President himself is a clear example of that.

A female nurse, short and blonde, flits over to me, grabbing my wrist before pulling me into a room. It's much like the hospital rooms in the Old World, but far more high-tech.

"Auctionee number fifteen, from Sector 22; Andria Lena Chamberlain." The nurse says, pushing me down into a chair.

"Processing," a voice replies. "Match found. Report in progress."

The girl- whose name tag, I realize, is named Abigail. She looks up from her file and smiles gently at me. "Well you seem nice and healthy, Andria."

Unsure of what to say, I simply nod in acknowledgement. I am healthy, I suppose. Perhaps on the thinner side, but its not as if I am not eating. I couldn't get away with not eating.

"Has she received Immunizations, Mr. Payne?"

Liam shakes his head,"Not that I know of."

My eyes widen at this exchange, my palms sweaty again. I open my mouth to speak, but Liam seems to read into my discomfort.

"Abigail?" The small blonde turns around in the doorway. "Select the smallest needle possible, and bring another nurse for assistance, just in case." His eyes meet mine.

I furrow my eyebrows, crossing one of my legs over my other knee. After a minute or so of fiddling with my hands, the same nurse, as well as another, waltz through the door. I shift uncomfortably.

"Alright, we've somehow run out of our smallest size, but we have the next one up and you shouldn't even be able to feel it!" She smiles down at me, taking my arm and wiping my bicep with an alcohol pad.

"It's not the pain I'm worried about," I mumble, my anxiety growing.

"I'm sorry?" She questions, taking the small needle off of her small white tray and extracting the clear liquid from inside.

"She's afraid of what may be inside the needle, Abi. It's not the prick of the needle Andria fears, but rather the uncertainty of what lies within the needle itself." Liam explains for me, stepping towards me.

I look up into his eyes, amazed by his strange understanding of me. His warm brown eyes gaze down at me, and I quickly look away so as to not anger him.

"It will just take a second, Andria, I promise," Abigail says. I feel her other hand gripping my arm and I anticipate the prick of the needle.

Before it can come, Liam is beside me and has an arm around me. In the moment of surprise, I feel the tiny prick and flinch slightly.

When Abigail is finished, she smiles happily at my compliance- as if I had a choice- and gently places a bandage over the area. "All done!"

Liam nods as he releases me, but then grabs my wrist. "Come," is all he says.

I quickly rise from my seat and walk along beside him. This all has been relatively painless and I've only experienced mild discomfort, thankfully.

As he leads me through twists and turns of the hallway, I come to realise that the farther we go, the more afraid I become. I want nothing more than to be at home, wrapped in a blanket and watching a movie with my sisters and mother.

"L-Liam?" I stutter, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Yes, Andria?"

"W-What am I...Liam, am I going to die?"

My question must take him by surprise, for he glances down at me with a raised brow. "I do not know. Not in my presence, you won't. I can assure you of that."

I release a breath. Liam..Liam, I can trust.

For however long, I'm not sure. 

***

It turns out that Liam stays with me for the rest of my time here in The House, until the Auction begins at least.

Which is now.

My mind begins to slow down, but the world around me speeds up. "Do what they say, Andria." Liam sternly commands.

I nod, a sick feeling in my stomach. My heart constricts as I watch him go. I feel alone- no, I feel lonely. There's a difference, and I've finally learned it. The feeling of being completely alone is drowning me, and when the girl beside me in line is called, I can barely process anything.

"Number fifteen, Andria Lena Chamberlain!" A rough voice calls. I waste no time, stumbling toward the entrance to the backstage. A tall man with thick cords of muscle along his arms takes my forearm and guides me onto the stage.

In the room, are men of all ethnicities and origins. I notice a man with coffee-colored skin and black hair, who may be Indian. Another with a shock of ginger hair and mischievous green eyes. A lanky blonde boy sits beside him, though he seems much more innocent than the rest in the room. And I assume he is of Irish decent.

The announcer- whoever and wherever he is- calls off my details and personal information, going so far as to share my intelligence and family history. I cringe when he mentions my fathers brutal death but swallow down the bile in my throat.

Any of these men could have killed my father.

A voice speaks up, an accent I've never heard- not in six long years- catching my attention. I look up from the hem of my sundress and my eyes immediately meet with curious green ones.

"I'll take her." President Lockhart declares, standing from his seat in the back of the room.

I had not expected him to be in Sector 22, but what would I know about the President. I'm not one to dwell on the actions of people I loathe. It only makes me more angry.

"Does anyone else wish to claim Miss Chamberlain against President Lockhart?" The announcer asks, a hint of humor laced in his generic question.

No one dares stand, let alone speak up. Whoever did would surely be killed on the spot. Whatever is left of The Resistance must have given up long ago. There's no way to bring down the President.

Liam waits at the far left of the stage, near the stairs. I look to him, and he must read the terror on my face, for he quickly comes to me and takes hold of my arm. "Come on," he says gravely.

"Liam, I'm so afraid." I whisper, my hands shaking.

"Yes I know," he sighs, and it almost looks as if he was reaching to clutch my trembling hand, but then he thinks better of it. "You're strong, stronger than any other human I've seen Andria. I wouldn't say that if it weren't true."

Looking up into the eyes of President Lockhart, I feel a deadly chill run along the length of my spine, making me spasm slightly. I clutch Liam's bicep tightly, working to ignore the curious gazes of the other spectators.

Liam comes to a halt and I stand slightly behind him, my arm still wrapped around his and my cheek against his shoulder. Goodness, when did it get so dang hot in here? I whimper when Liam disengages his arm from mine and takes a step back.

"Wait-" I try to call him back, when I'm suddenly pulled back.

I turn with stunned eyes to see President Lockhart gripping my shoulder, a rather angry expression on his face. His chestnut brown hair curls at the ends, making him look rather young, although I'm sure he's hundreds, if not thousands, of years old.

He grabs my chin in his hands, pulling me forwards and up towards him. Bringing my face close to his, he stares into my eyes, piercing into my soul. His hard green eyes are calculating and he watches me. I exhale in short, laborious pants, trying to seem brave, when inside I'm breaking.

His thumb strokes my bottom lip, his eyes now solely focused on my mouth. The tip of his thumb presses against my lip, making a bit of pain register in my brain. Confusion brews inside of me as he pushes harder, forcing me to part my lips.

His brows furrow as he forces his thumb through my teeth. I have no choice but to allow him in, making me whimper at the foreign, twisted intimacy. His eyes snap up to mine and his eyes hold a confused, almost pained expression as I look up at him, trembling with fear.

President Lockhart's frustrated expression is notice by all, but no one says a single word. His fingers brush against my cheek, making me flinch.

"I won't hurt you," he whispers.


	4. First impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Lockhart brings Andria to the Palace, the car ride a rather tense, uncomfortable one.

President Lockhart refuses to let go of me as we exit the Auction House, leaving me sweaty and more or less terrified. His arm wrapped around my waist makes me sick to my stomach, and I can't help but imagine the things he will most likely do to me.

Horrible things that he could do and get away with, because he's the one who made the rules, so he can break them too. I don't know him, and I don't want to. He cannot be trusted.

"Wait," I stop, taking a deep breath. "I-I can't."

"Can't what?" President Lockhart asks, addressing me directly.

"I can't go with you." I answer, chewing on my bottom lip.

He watches me a moment. "And why's that?"

"I need..." I pause, trying to think of something that would help me feel safe. "I need Liam."

A flicker of irritation contorts his face, before he exhales through his nose. "Will that make you happy?"

"Um," I begin, unsure if this is a trick question or a real one. "Y-Yes, it will."

He scans my face, calculating. With one swift nod directed toward someone behind me, he grabs my arm again and we continue down the hall before we exit into a parking lot.

He opens the back door to a shiny black car- I have no clue what it's called- and I hesitate before slipping past him and into the black leather interior. The slamming of my door makes me jump. I expect him to get into the drivers seat, but instead he seats himself in the back with me, a man in a casual polo and jeans taking the wheel.

He looks over at me, and I fidget in my seat, crossing my ankles while sitting as far away from him as possible.

"Andria," his thick accented voice begins.

"Yes?" I ask quietly, looking away from the window and turning to face him, only to find him right beside me. I gasp, leaning back against the cool glass window.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one..didn't you know?" I question, perplexed.

"Well there are young ladies who aren't lucky enough to be sold at twenty-one." He chuckles. "Keep in mind that you're lucky enough to be so youthful. Before, age did not matter; my kind could choose no one under thirty to house."

I frown at his comment, ignoring how horrible that sounds. I am far from lucky; in fact, I'm in a completely different ballpark.

"What was that face for?" He demands, taking my face in his hand and forcing me to look up at him.

"I'm not lucky!" I shout, my eyes finally prickling with tears I should have shed by now. He studies me intently a moment.

"What do you mean? Many girls would love to be in your shoes! You've been selected to stay with me- the highest of-"

"Well not me." I bite back, irritated. "I'm alone, here."

"You're not alone, Andria." He says, his face thoughtful. "I'm here."

"That means nothing to me. Nothing." My voice is tired and resigned.

President Lockhart groans in frustration, pushing my face away. "You're so ungrateful! So rude and-"

"I'm rude?! How about you're the rude one!" I shout, outraged. "You fool my people, slaughter millions of us, then put us in shackles and sell us like animals! You push us around because your dead bodies somehow manage to be stronger than ours. How am I being rude when you're the one belittling me!"

"Put you in shackles, huh? I don't see any shackles, darling." He replies mockingly. "But if you'd like..I'd be more than happy to tie you up later."

"As if!" I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'd much rather you just kill me now."

"Hmm," he leans closer, bringing his face close, eyes playful and dangerous all at once. I feel his breath on my nose, then my lips. "Maybe I can change your mind?"

"Never." I deny, furiously shaking my head.

"We'll see." He touches my left cheek with his index finger, watching as the blood rushes to fill them.

Against my wishes, my heart quickens and my breath becomes uneven. As he comes closer, my body begins to tingle with anticipation. He's a vampyre, Andria, for Gods sake!

Just before his lips can touch mine, I turn my face, and feel them brush against my cheek. "You're treading on very thin ice, my dear." His breath tremors against my flushed cheek as he chuckles.

"So you say. But I've already said I'd rather die, haven't I, president?" I reply bitterly.

"But I can easily inflict pain upon you." He threatens. "It's so easy to dominate a human, really. A little poison, a bullet wound to the head, a dagger to the heart." He muses. "Then I could just feed you my blood and bring you back, and do it again and again until you are begging for me to stop and let you live."

"Even that would be better than you wasting my time with false pleasantries. We both know why you've chosen me." I turn my face and look out the window, the city lights rushing by in a blur.

"And why is that?" President Lockhart questions, leaning closer.

"To make me your little play toy. Your little blood bag and sex slave because let's face it- you have that power, and I have none. You can do whatever you please, correct?"

"Very true, but just because I am President of both the vampyre race and the human race, doesn't mean I don't have a moral compass, little one." He says seriously.

"Don't call me little!" I snap, irritated at his degrading pet name. "That is not my name."

"But you are little. Which I suppose makes you even easier to dominate." His vivid green eyes roam over my body, making me regret my wardrobe choice.

I groan at his disgusting thoughts of me and slouch against the seat, shutting my eyes and clearing my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Aʟʟ ᴍʏ ᴡᴏʀᴋs ᴀʀᴇ ᴄᴏᴘʏʀɪɢʜᴛᴇᴅ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ Cᴏᴘʏʀɪɢʜᴛ, Dᴇsɪɢɴs  
> ᴀɴᴅ Pᴀᴛᴇɴᴛs Aᴄᴛ 1988. Tʜɪs ɪɴᴄʟᴜᴅᴇs ᴀʟʟ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀs, ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇs/ᴇᴘɪʟᴏɢᴜᴇs  
> ᴀɴᴅ ᴀssᴏᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴇɴᴛ. Aɴʏ ᴜɴᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀɪᴢᴇᴅ ᴄᴏᴘʏɪɴɢ, ʙʀᴏᴀᴅᴄᴀsᴛɪɴɢ,  
> ᴍᴀɴɪᴘᴜʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴ, ᴅɪsᴛʀɪʙᴜᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏʀ sᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ᴏғ ᴛʜɪs ᴡᴏʀᴋ ᴄᴏɴsᴛɪᴛᴜᴛᴇs ᴀs  
> ᴀɴ ɪɴғʀɪɴɢᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴘʏʀɪɢʜᴛ. Aɴʏ ɪɴғʀɪɴɢᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜɪs ᴄᴏᴘʏʀɪɢʜᴛ ɪs  
> ᴘᴜɴɪsʜᴀʙʟᴇ ʙʏ ʟᴀᴡ.


End file.
